Lejos de ti
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Apartado de todo y de todos, Sasuke ha pasado en Konoha el tiempo suficiente para perder algo que nunca se dio cuenta de que tenía: el amor de Sakura. "¿Quieres un consejo? Déjala ir." [What if a partir del manga 698]


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, mas la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se publique en cualquier otra plataforma.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfic participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICIÓN de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love****

 **Advertencia:** ** _What if_** **que parte del capítulo 698 del manga.**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 2,726**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Lejos de ti**

 **…**

"Tal vez un día comprendas por qué todo lo que tocas, muere.

Pero sólo necesitas luz cuando se está consumiendo,

sólo echas de menos el sol cuando está nevando,

sólo sabes que _la quieres_ cuando la dejas ir.

Sólo sabes que has estado bien cuando estás cayendo,

sólo extrañas tu hogar cuando estas en la carretera,

sólo sabes que _la quieres_ cuando la dejas ir. "

– "Let her go" de Passenger.

Cuando Sasuke despertó tras su pelea contra Naruto, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru; la más cercana a Konoha, de hecho. Tras girar su cabeza a su brazo izquierdo, notó que unas vendas cubrían a su nueva extremidad. Él nunca pidió que le hicieran eso.

Y cuando apenas tuvo tiempo para moverse, Sasuke decidió que ir a Konoha era su verdadero camino. A pesar de que no planeaba quedarse por mucho tiempo, quería hacer sus propias deducciones de La Hoja en La Hoja misma; para ello, tal vez seis meses bastarían antes de despedirse nuevamente de la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Por su mente no pasaba el charlar con sus antiguos compañeros como si se tratara de una visita amistosa; Sasuke ni siquiera había planeado charlar con Naruto en Ichiraku. Sasuke ni siquiera había planeado mirar a Sakura.

Sasuke ni siquiera había planeado perder a Sakura.

Mas apenas tocó Konoha, Sakura junto con Kakashi lo recibieron. La primera insistió en revisar el tratamiento al que Orochimaru y Kabuto lo habían sometido para su brazo, pero Sasuke simplemente los pasó de lado.

"Aún no estoy listo para hablar con ustedes." Pensó.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que cada vez que rechazaba a Sakura de esa forma, más cerca estaba de ser rechazado de la misma manera. Sasuke se había concentrado en buscar información de su clan y de los demás clanes; de la construcción de Konoha y del derrumbamiento de la misma; de la justicia en Konoha y de la avaricia. Nunca buscó o dejó que Naruto o Sakura lo buscaran.

E incluso cuando los seis meses transcurrieron, Sasuke siguió sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie. Aunque no saliera, estaba cumpliendo con su viaje de redención. Kakashi entendía por qué hacía eso, mas no lo aprobaba: veía la desesperación de Naruto en sus movimientos toscos a la hora de entrenar y el dolor de Sakura en sus ojos cada vez que curaba a Sai por lo pesado que era Naruto con él. Y Kakashi vio en la sonrisa cada vez menos falsa de Sai, lo agradecido que se encontraba por aún pertenecer al equipo siete.

Sasuke no miró lo que los demás, pero sí miró lo que muy pocos habrían de saber. La comprensión de Sasuke por su aldea lo obligó a apreciar a los buenos ciudadanos y a repentinamente querer aparecer en el campo de entrenamiento donde sabía que su equipo practicaba con constancia. Creyó que Naruto se encontraría aburrido por no tener a alguien de su altura con quien luchar; sin embargo, al llegar vio al artista de Konoha manipular más de diez bestias que atraparon a Naruto mientras dos más lo golpearon en la cabeza, dejándolo casi inconsciente. Sai no lucía muy bien y Sakura, que entonces participaba como moderadora, se interpuso entre un Naruto herido y un Sai cayéndose de dolor. Sasuke se sorprendió cuando ambos ninjas retrocedieron tras ver las palmas de la ninja pintarse de una luz azul fosforescente. Casi podía decir que le temían.

—Es suficiente por hoy —dijo con vehemencia— Ahora los curaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Sai asintió antes de dejarse caer al césped. Naruto se obligó a permanecer de pie, seguramente protegiendo su orgullo. Sakura le mandó una mirada de advertencia a su mejor amigo previo a acercarse a Sai para hacerle una revisión general.

—Sólo son múltiples contusiones y un par de costillas quebradas. Te defendiste bien, Sai. —Lo felicitó con una sonrisa que a Sasuke casi le pareció conocida.

Sai, recargado en el torso de Sakura, suspiró aliviado: ella había empezado a curarlo.

Sin esperarlo, Sasuke –quien aún no era descubierto– sintió como si una burbuja de agua le cerrara la garganta. Ella curaba a alguien más y ese alguien lo disfrutaba. Sasuke sabía que Sakura lo había salvado luego de perder el brazo, mas no recordaba cómo se sentía eso… Algo en él quería con vehemencia recordarlo.

Mientras Sai estuvo en los brazos de Sakura, Naruto por fin vio a la oscura silueta en la que Sasuke se había convertido en esos meses. Y sólo Naruto pudo reconocer en la mirada de Sasuke el sentimiento que lo embargaba: él sentía lo mismo cuando años atrás veía a Sakura observar a Sasuke. Porque Naruto lo sabia: cuando Sakura más dolida se sintió por el rechazo de Sasuke hacia todos, fue Sai quien le devolvió la sonrisa tras hacerle una broma para nada buena sobre sus ojeras. Fue ahí cuando la sonrisa que Naruto tanto ansiaba proteger, había pasado a manos de alguien más.

—Prefiero caminar un poco; me servirá de aprendizaje el dolor, dattebayo —mencionó Naruto sin esperar una respuesta de Sakura. Ella había hecho lo mismo durante algunos entrenamientos con Tsunade, así que entendía a Naruto.

—Sólo no te lastimes más. Iré a verte más tarde, Naruto —respondió ella acomodando inconscientemente un mechón de cabello que rozaba las pestañas de Sai.

—Síp.

Naruto le dejó con una sonrisa melancólica antes de dirigirse al que todavía consideraba su mejor amigo. Sasuke esta vez no hizo amago de rechazarlo; ya no había motivo.

—Vamos a mi casa. Ahí hablaremos —susurró Naruto cuando pasó a su lado. Sasuke lo siguió luego de mirar una vez más la pequeña sonrisa de Sakura y la tranquilidad con la que Sai se dejaba curar.

—Ellos están saliendo —afirmó sin esperar una introducción una vez entre las calles de Konoha.

—Aún no; estamos hablando de Sai: es un idiota a la hora de comunicarse —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa burlona— Pero no me sorprendería que lo hicieran. Él ha sido un buen amigo, 'ttebayo.

—Hmph. Es un ninja sin sentimientos.

—Lo fue. Ahora ama a la aldea y quiere a sus compañeros. Todavía es torpe con la lengua y no ha aprendido a relacionarse con los demás, pero no es un insensible, Sasuke. Y ella lo sabe.

—Ella no lo ama. —Se apresuró a decir ya frente al apartamento del jinchuriki.

Naruto dejó escapar una risa de burla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Que ella está enamorada de m…

—¿De ti? —Lo interrumpió. —No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿cierto?

Sasuke lo miró sin comprender. Naruto suspiró mientras abría la puerta a su apartamento y avanzaba al pequeño comedor. Sasuke lo siguió sin responder. En realidad, había perdido la noción del tiempo en su investigación y apreciación.

—El siguiente mes se cumplen dos años de que te dijo eso. Sakura-chan ya no es una niña y lo has visto… Ella también tiene anhelos, ¿sabes? Tú fuiste uno de ellos hasta que la rechazaste sin motivo alguno durante un año y medio. Luego Sai le entregó lo que ni tú no y lo que yo nunca he sabido que es, dattebayo —explicó mirando por la ventana—. Quisiera decirte que entiendo lo que ahora sientes, pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella. Y francamente, pienso que lo mereces; ella ya había sufrido mucho por ti.

—No es lo que piensas. Yo no la amo —aseveró Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No sirve de nada mentirte. ¿Quieres un consejo? Déjala ir.

Luego de eso, Sasuke abandonó la estancia y se encerró en su pieza, en el centro de la aldea.

"Dejarla ir". ¿Qué significaba eso en realidad? ¿Debía dejar ir todos sus recuerdos y todos esos momentos que incluso en ese momento se forzaba a ocultar? ¿Debía aceptar que ella no lo amaría más? ¿Tendría que resignarse a que ella no le diría más que lo amaba, que amaba a alguien más?

Negó con la cabeza; esos asuntos no deberían preocuparle u ocuparle. Rápidamente, cogió uno de los sobres en su correo y lo leyó sólo para distraer su mente.

Esa noche, Sasuke soñó con ella por primera vez.

Las semanas transcurrieron sin que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo por la relación que poco a poco se fortalecía frente a sus ojos. La gente decía que Sakura despedía a Sai cuando éste iba a alguna misión y que comían juntos cada tercer día. Sasuke nunca tuvo el valor para preguntar si en verdad estaban saliendo. Tal vez temía a la respuesta.

—Sakura-chan está comiendo con Sai. Quizá deberías decirle, teme —dijo Naruto un miércoles, a unos metros de Ichiraku— Sí, tienes que decirle, 'ttebayo.

—¿Decirle qué? —espetó Sasuke. Shikamaru, quien estaba a su lado bebiendo té sin darle importancia a la conversación de los dos amigos, suspiró.

—Tú sabes qué.

—Me dijiste que la dejara ir. ¿Ahora por qué cambias de parecer, perdedor?

—Porque no es justo que te rindas sin intentarlo. ¡Invítala a salir! Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te diga que no, 'ttebayo.

—¿Y eso no es suficientemente malo? —Se burló Shikamaru— Como sea, deberías saludarla al menos.

Sasuke miró molesto a Shikamaru; le incomodaba que Naruto hablara tan abiertamente sobre sus "sentimientos" por Sakura. No obstante, reconoció que en todo ese tiempo, no había dirigido una palabra a su compañera de equipo. Quizá lo adecuado sería saludarla para recordarle al menos que existía.

Tras un largo suspiro, Sasuke se separó de ambos y avanzó hasta las cortinas que cubrían a los clientes del local de ramen. Apenas abrió unos centímetros la cortina, vio algo que no esperó jamás.

Sai sostenía frente al rostro de Sakura una cajita con un anillo dorado en ella.

—¿Es-es lo que creo que es? —preguntó Sakura tomando con cuidado la caja que Sai le ofrecía.

—Un anillo de compromiso —contestó el artista.

—Es hermoso, Sai.

Sasuke no pudo ver más. Dejó caer el brazo al mismo tiempo que Teuchi giraba el rostro a su dirección, notando su presencia.

—Ah, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a ese chico. Ha crecido mucho —mencionó. Tanto Sakura como Sai alzaron la vista, preguntándole con la mirada a quien se refería—. Sasuke Uchiha, estaba ahí hace un momento —aclaró señalando la cortina.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —repitió Sakura poniéndose de pie.

Para cuando Sai y Sakura salieron del local, encontraron a Naruto y a Shikamaru mirando a una misma dirección, como si siguieran a alguien con los ojos.

—¿Sasuke-kun estaba aquí? —cuestionó Sakura, llamando la atención de ambos.

Naruto estuvo a punto de responder, mas Shikamaru se adelantó luego de identificar la caja que Sakura aún sostenía.

—¿Eso es un anillo de compromiso?

—¡¿De qué?! —exclamó Naruto sobresaltado.

—Y es de los caros. —aseveró Sai.

—Ch-chicos, ¿no creen que van demasiado rápido, dattebayo? —inquirió Naruto, nervioso.

—Supongo que por eso se fue Sasuke —mencionó Shikamaru ignorando a Naruto.

—Debe ser porque le molesta mi presencia —contradijo Sakura agachado el rostro.

—No es tu presencia la que le molesta —respondió Shikamaru mirando directamente a Sai, quien lo comprendió de inmediato.

El aludido tomó la cajita de las manos de Sakura y suspiró. Su amiga lo miró confundida.

—Voy a entregar esto y luego hablaré con Sasuke. Me parece que ha habido un malentendido —dijo previo a saltar al tejado vecino.

Sakura permaneció quieta, sin comprender por completo lo que acababa de suceder. Naruto y Shikamaru la examinaron, tratando de encontrar algo que les diera más información sobre lo que sucedía entre Sai y ella. Sin embargo, no pudieron encontrar nada excepto confusión.

Pues lo que sucedió a continuación no era algo que se pudiera absorber en una mirada:

Sai aparcó en la entrada del apartamento de Sasuke media hora más tarde. Tocó la puerta una vez antes de que la mano fuerte del Uchiha lo tomara del cuello y lo estampara en la pared de la sala.

—S-Sasuke, no habíamos tenido el tiempo de saludarnos —musitó con la voz ahogada. Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban el poder del sharingan.

—Si llegas a lastimarla, voy a matarte, ¿me oyes? —siseó Sasuke enfadado, con los dientes apretados.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir, no necesitas ser tan duro.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! ¡Tú no tenías sentimientos, fuiste criado para eso! ¡¿Te crees que Sakura merece a alguien que todavía no descubre lo que es sentir?!

—Entonces no somos muy diferentes tú y yo… Ah, du-duele. —Se quejó cuando la mano de Sasuke lo apretó con más fuerza— P-pierde cuidado, S-Sasuke; n-no la lastimaré.

Los ojos negros de Sai, todavía firmes ante el sharingan, le mostraron honestidad. Y en esos ojos negros, Sasuke pudo ver su propio reflejo y pudo ver en él la razón oculta por la que hacía eso.

"Déjala ir."

Dejarla ir implicaba que en algún momento la tuvo… Y más que eso, implicaba que ella no estaría más con él. Implicaba que él permitiría eso, que la dejaría partir. Que permitiría que alguien más la tuviera… que alguien más la quisiera.

Asustado por sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, Sasuke soltó a Sai repentinamente.

—Sólo cuídala. No te atrevas a olvidarla o a olvidar que la quieres y no olvides decírselo. Ahora vete —ordenó dándole la espalda.

Sai se sobó el cuello mientras recuperaba el oxígeno. Miró a Sasuke comprobando que no volvería a atacarlo y carraspeó.

—El anillo pertenecía a uno de mis subordinados de la última misión. Antes de morir, me dio la caja. Yo simplemente se la mostré a Sakura; no le pedí matrimonio. —Se explicó. Pudo notar el cómo Sasuke temblaba ligeramente, quizá aliviado o nervioso— Sakura y yo no tenemos ninguna relación amorosa; somos amigos. —Hizo una pausa para verificar que Sasuke siguiera escuchándolo— Pienso que deberías decirle lo que sientes.

Sasuke no respondió. Únicamente caminó hacia la puerta y sin decir nada más, la abrió. Frente a él, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el miedo, estaba Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró ella.

—Sakura —saludó él mirándola fijamente— Parece que tienes un radar sobre ese idiota, ¿no es así? —señaló con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Sai y yo no somos pareja. —Se apresuró a aclarar. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, Sakura comprendió lo que ocurría.

—Ya veo —respondió tratando de sonar indiferente. Eso no quitaba todo lo que había visto, eso no quitaba que Sakura mirara a Sai como una vez lo miró a él— El idiota está ahí adentro. Necesita que cures su cuello.

Intentó cruzar la puerta, mas Sakura no se movió. Sus ojos permanecieron firmes al igual que sus pies.

—¿Qué quieres, Sakura?

—Sai y yo no nos vamos a casar.

—Ah. Dame permiso; de igual forma no iría a su boda.

Trató nuevamente de avanzar; pero Sakura se quedó quieta, sin permitirle el paso.

—Sasuke-kun, yo…

—No importa, Sakura. Puedes hacer lo que quieras; no necesitas mi permiso. —La interrumpió antes de suavemente hacerla a un lado.

Sakura esta vez permitió que él avanzara sólo unos pasos antes de gritarle:

—¡¿Y quién lo está pidiendo?! ¡Si me enamorara de alguien más no te pediría que firmaras una renuncia a mí! ¡No es eso lo que quería que supieras, Sasuke-kun!

El aludido detuvo su camino para girar el rostro lo suficiente para mirar a Sakura de reojo.

—¿Quieres decir que no amas a Sai? —inquirió.

Sai salió del apartamento con una mano en la nuca. Sonreía como lo acostumbraba: con falsedad.

—No lo hace —aseguró sin dejar de sonreír—. No podría hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ya encarándolo.

—A que yo no puedo dejarte ir, Sasuke-kun —respondió Sakura avanzando hacia él.

Sasuke nunca vio tanta honestidad reunida en un par de pupilas. Podía ver en esos ojos todas las confesiones que antes Sakura le había entregado, podía ver en esos pasos todas las carreras que ella hizo para llegar a él, podía ver en esos labios temblorosos todas las palabras que ese tiempo calló porque él la rechazó.

—Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para dejarte ir, Sasuke-kun. ¡Lo siento si te molesta, pero yo te a…!

Su rostro quedó enterrado en la clavícula de Sasuke al tiempo que su espalda era absorbida por los brazos del mismo chico. Sobre su cabeza sintió la barbilla de Sasuke y en su pecho al pecho mismo de Sasuke.

—Lo sé —dijo él saboreando la sensación que había creído perdida.

Porque era cierto: _sólo echas de menos el sol cuando está nevando, sólo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas ir. Sólo sabes que has estado bien cuando estás cayendo, sólo extrañas tu hogar cuando estas en la carretera, sólo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas ir._ Y para fortuna de Sasuke, el haberla perdido implicó también la oportunidad para recuperarla. Y en la oportunidad de recuperarla, encontró la forma más sencilla de sostenerla: amándola.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Hola:**

 **Les debo una disculpa, lo sé; basta con decir que mi cabeza y mi corazón no están preparados para entablar relaciones con fics largos como Sunrise o Sigo viva. No se trata de un rompimiento amoroso, sino de un luto importante.**

 **Aviso que hasta nuevo aviso, no actualizaré los fics mencionados arriba.**

 **Y respecto a este oneshot puedo decir que ésta fue mi primer idea para un longfic SasuSaku –que en realidad sería SasuSakuSai– y que no pude desarrollar porque Los tres cuarzos amarró mi corazón. Confieso también que planeaba hacer este oneshot un longfic listo para este mes, pero no encontré una trama que me diera para eso. Y la actividad de la página me dio la oportunidad para exponer la idea que no había visto luz.**

 **Agradezco a** **Valerie Blues -VB** **por ayudarme a disminuir mis largos párrafos para acortar situaciones.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y los invito a mi Facebook para que no se pierdan de cualquier actualización que no pueda colocar en fanfiction. En mi perfil está el enlace; de cualquier forma, me encuentran como Andreea Maca Fanfiction.**

 **Andreea.**


End file.
